You're My Everything
by Sparkle08
Summary: After a year of staying in Africa, Go Mi Nyu decides to come back to Korea. What will happen to the relationship between her and Hwang Tae Kyung? And also to the A.N.JELL & the others?
1. Chapter 1

This is actually my first time writing a fanfic. I don't know if this will work, but Please read it and review! P.S. - I don't own anything. And also, Italic letters are what the characters think of and bold letters are words that they spoke in another language/english. (I based it from other fanfics I have read)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1- UNEXPECTED<strong>

- Africa -

"Ah! It feels so good to know you're coming home after a year to be with your loved ones.." Mi Nyu said to herself.

After working and helping in Africa, Mi Nyu felt that she must already see her loved ones waiting for her in Korea. She is now at the airport of Africa waiting for her flight number to be called for departure.

_Umm.. Should I say to hyung-nim about my arrival or not? I wanted to surprise him, but what if he will get mad? I don't want that to happen..What should I do? _Mi Nyu thought.

Then, suddenly, she saw a man accidentally dropped his coins from his pocket. Mi Nyu got a brilliant idea from what she saw.

_Aha! I will just flip a coin for my decision. If heads will win, I will surprise him and if tails, I'll call him." _And so she got a coin from her pocket and said "I can do this!". She flipped the coin.. so hard that it rolled past many people.

Mi Nyu tried hard to catch the coin.. _Oh my, I really want to see the result!_

After a minute, Mi Nyu is somehow tired and so, she gave it her all. She speed up a little and slapped the coin.. But the coin landed on an unfortunate place..

The coin bumped on a man's foot as Mi Nyu slapped it. The man shouted "Aish!" then quickly moved his feet away. Mi Nyu was too embarrased to raise her head. She quickly said "**Sir, I'm sorry**." Then something caught the ears of Mi Nyu..

It was the last call for her flight.

_Omo! I already need to go on the plane! _Mi Nyu worriedly thought. She grabbed the coin and before leaving, she planned to say sorry again to the man she had slapped who was at that time was already nowhere to be found.

At that time, Tae Kyung was already on Africa to visit Mi Nyu. _Aish! I must have just called Mi Nyu to pick me up instead of surprising her_,Tae Kyung thought while looking for directions where he could get his baggage.

While looking for directions, someone slapped his mighty foot. Hwang Tae Kyung, who is known as the "clean freak" shouted without hesitation. The woman said sorry but didn't look at him. _What a woman. Saying sorry without even looking at the person she had hurt. Ah, I need to get going. _He wipes his shoes like its full of dust and he quickly left that weird woman.

- A. Dorm -

"Hyung! What are we going to do now? We have a two week vacation yet we are wasting it inside the dorm! We should've just travel to Africa with Tae Kyung." Mi Nam boringly said.

"They need time together Mi Nam. Its hard to be in a long distance relationship." Shin Woo calmly said. He's completely over with his feelings for Mi Nyu.

"Tss. I'll kill him if he does something with my sister." Go Mi Nam protectively said.

Jeremy, who is also as bored as Mi Nam, came up with an idea...

"Hyung, since we are all bored, why don't we go somewhere?" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, common sense. If we go out, I'm sure you'll never enjoy it. Why? Fan girls will just ruin the fun." Mi Nam said.

"Of course I know that. Huh... Wait.. I already know where we can go! I'm sure we're gonna enjoy it there!"

"And where is that place you talk about?" Mi Nam asked.

"England."

"What?" Mi Nam and Shin Woo asked together.

- Africa -

"**Miss, please present your passport.**" the lady working at the airport said.

"**Ah wait. Its just inside my bag.**" Mi Nyu said to the woman. She's frantically searching for it. Well she couldn't find it. _Omo, where is it?_ Mi Nyu thought. When Mi Nyu couldn't really find it she asked the woman "**Miss, may I find it first? I think I lost it somewhere there.**" Mi Nyu pointed at the right side.

"**Okay miss, but you only have ten minutes. If you can't make it in ten minutes the plane will not wait for you.**" The lady said.

"**Okay. Thank you.**" Mi Nyu replied back.

Mi Nyu ran through the places she went. _I'm sure its just near here. It won't get lost that easy here. What should I do? _Mi Nyu's tears are starting to form in her eyes. _I will find it. I will really find it. _ She encourages herself.

While Mi Nyu is searching for her lost passport, Tae Kyung is going to get his luggage. But while on his way, Tae Kyung passed by a passport under a chair. _Its from Korea,_ Tae kyung thought and picked up the passport. He opened the passport while walking to get his things but he stopped when he saw the picture in the passport. _This is..._

Ten minutes had already passed. Mi Nyu already heard that her flight has already departed. _What should I do now?_ Mi Nyu is so sad. She sat down to a bench while crying silently. She lost the chance to see her loved ones.

Just then, she heard someone spoke from her right saying "Ah, a pig rabbit is not only troublesome, but also a clumsy animal." When she heard the voice, Mi Nyu's heart beat faster. _Hyung-nim? _Mi Nyu looked quickly to her right and shouted with glee, "Hyung-nim!".

Mi Nyu quickly stood up and hugged Tae Kyung. Tae Kyung hugged her back and closed his eyes as if he was about to cry. Mi Nyu already had her tears falling. "Hyung-nim, I really missed you." Mi Nyu said while crying tears of joy. Tae Kyung hugged her tighter as a sign that he also misses her. Mi Nyu broke the hug and wiped her tears. Tae Kyung said "Go Mi Nyu, stop crying. You'll look like Rudolph." He then smirked. "Yes, hyung-nim." Mi Nyu said as obedient as ever.

Tae Kyung started again the conversation.

"Go Mi Nyu, I went here because...because of business." Tae Kyung said lying. "Since I am already here, I thought of visiting you." Tae Kyung said cooly.

"Ah, I see." Go Mi Nyu said with a little disappointment. She thought, _Wow, he's not here to see me in the first place. Well, its fine, at least he said he wants to see me. _

Hwang Tae Kyung smiled a little to his amusement that Mi Nyu is disappointed to hear that he's not in Africa for her in the first place.

Tae Kyung broke the silence and said, "I'm hungry. Do you know any restaurant near here?"

"Hyung-nim, I think we still need to have a place to left our things." Mi Nyu said. "All of these will be hard to carry." She continued.

"Ah, let's go to the nearest hotel." Tae Kyung said, raising a small booklet about Africa.

"Okay, let's go!" Mi Nyu said.

* * *

><p>Sorry for wrong grammars, typos, and other errors (if there are any). And please review! :D Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is already chapter 2! :) Please review! P.S.- I don't own anything. BTW, thanks to those who had reviewed and liked it! And all the people who read it! And also, I'm not really sure if this is gonna be a humorous fanfic. I lack sense of humor but I'll try hard. XD

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2- MOMENTS TOGETHER<strong>

- Africa -

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu are already leaving the airport. While they walk, Tae Kyung looks at Mi Nyu. _Looks like she is having a hard time carrying her things. How could I help her without looking stupid?_ Tae Kyung thought of ways to help Mi Nyu.

IMAGINATION # 1

"Mi Nyu, would you like me to carry your bag?" Tae Kyung nicely said.

"Hyung-nim...? Are you serious?" Mi Nyu chuckled.

"Yah, of course! Why are you laughing? Fine, carry that yourself!" Tae Kyung angrily said, doing "the pout".

"Tss. How would you carry my bag when you yourself can't carry your own bag. Hahahaha!" Mi Nyu said, laughing mad.

_Huh. Mi Nyu won't be that disrespectful. Besides, I need to be less harsh on the words I use? Then how?_

IMAGINATION # 2

"Mi Nyu, would you buy me water? I'm thirsty." Tae Kyung confidently said.

"Are you joking? Maybe what you want to say is that you need medicine hyung-nim? You already have your water." Mi Nyu said, teasing him.

_Oh, yes I remembered its here. Aha! I'll just hide it._

Tae Kyung carefully hid the water inside his bag and started speaking.

"Mi Nyu, would-" Tae kyung was cut by Mi Nyu's words.

"Hyung-nim, you may already put your things inside the taxi." Mi Nyu said.

"W-what? We're already here?" Tae Kyung surprisingly asked.

"Hyung-nim are you okay? I said you put your things inside." Mi Nyu said, looking worried.

"Oh. I'm fine." Tae Kyung said shortly.

_Aish. I didn't even bothered about the time. its all useless. I didn't even noticed she had already put her luggage inside._

They already entered and the wheels of the taxi started moving.

Tae Kyung wore his shades mainly NOT because of the heat, but to look at Mi Nyu intently. Mi Nyu is silent looking by the window. Tae Kyung really focused on looking at Mi Nyu that he said out loud his observation.

"Mi Nyu, you look skinny." Tae Kyung said aloud.

"W-What? Oh, don't worry, I still eat the right amount of food." Mi Nyu quickly said and continued looking outside the window.

They were both feeling awkward, and so that's when they tried to break the silence.

"So-" They said together.

"You go fir-" They said again in unison.

"Aish." Tae Kyung said. "You go first."

"But.." Mi Nyu said, but Tae Kyung mouthed "Go quickly say it!"

"Ah.. Okay." Mi Nyu said. "Hyung-nim, how was Mi Nam oppa?"

"Ah, Mi Nam? He looks fine." Tae Kyung said shortly.

"How about Shin Woo and Jeremy?" Mi Nyu asked.

"They're both fine." Tae Kyung said again.

"How fine are they?" Mi Nyu said.

Tae Kyung didn't answered her question but he said instead "We're here."

Tae Kyung moved quickly so he won't lose the chance to help Mi Nyu.

While walking, Mi Nyu noticed that her luggage was carried by her star. She looked at Tae Kyung's face. _He doesn't look like a person who aged. Indeed, he looked younger._ Then she chuckled and smiled to herself.

While Tae Kyung, who was at that time, feeling Mi Nyu's eyes in him, smiled to himself. His good mood suddenly broke when he heard her chuckled. _What? She j-just chuckled?_

"Yah, Mi Nyu, do I look like a clown?" Tae Kyung said to Mi Nyu, who was still smiling at that time.

"Its just hyung-nim you look too handsome even carrying many things." Mi Nyu shyly said. She tries to be more open to him.

"Really?" Tae Kyung said. _Hmm. She's really honest. _And just then, Tae Kyung jokes around her.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Tae Kyung said with a smirk.

"W-What? No, hyung-nim!" Mi Nyu said defending herself.

They were bickering and Tae Kyung continues to joke her. At last, they reached the receptionist.

* * *

><p>- Korea Airport -<p>

"Jeremy, are you sure we can hang out there?" Mi Nam said.

"Of course, our house is far away in the city so there's no one around most of the time." Jeremy said while eating bread with ice cream .

"What? Then we can't hang out! There's no malls, no bars, no restaurants, no gir-" Mi Nam said but was cut by Jeremy.

"You're so picky! Besides, you didn't let me explain! Even though I said we're far away in the city this doesn't mean there's no place where we can hang out! And by the way, you said you don't like girls ruining the fun!" Jeremy said it straight with little pauses- like there's no tomorrow.

"Then why didn't you said it all earlier?" Mi Nam insisted.

"Its because you interrupted!" Jeremy said.

"Hey hey, stop the both of you. We won't hear the call for our departure if the two of won't be silent." poor Shin Woo said, who was the only "normal one" in the three, or you can say, the group.

* * *

><p>- Africa -<p>

"**What? There are no more rooms available?** " Tae Kyung irritably said.

"**Sorry sir, but we're fully booked.**" the receptionist said.

"Hyung-nim, lets just try another hotel." Mi Nyu said.

"Okay. Lets reserve first a room. I will just call other hotels." Tae Kyung said.

Tae Kyung had almost called 5 hotels but everything is full. At last there was a hotel where they can stay. But there was a problem.

"**You only have a room? How about a room with two beds?**" Tae Kyung said.

"**Sorry sir, but it only has a bed. Its actually a honeymoon package. The view in the room is nice and there are nearby restaurants. Since its for a honeymoon, we have prepared for the couple a dinner event. Sir, this is our last room, and we're giving discount.**" The receptionist on the line said.

Tae Kyung told Mi Nyu the situation.

"What? Well, hyung-nim, we have no other choice, I think." said Mi Nyu.

"**Okay, please reserve the room.**" Tae Kyung said to the receptionist.

After Tae Kyung spoke to the receptionist, they immediately went to the hotel.

"Wow. What a big hotel." Mi Nyu said.

Tae Kyung didn't said anything and they quickly proceeded to the receptionist.

"**Your room number is 802. Oh, you two are so cute! You fit each other! Lovely young couples!**" the receptionist said with delight while giving Tae Kyung the keys.

Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung were both surprised by what the receptionist said. They both blushed. The receptionist found the awkward atmosphere so she said "**You may go up now. Just follow our staff.**"

When they were already up in their room, the scenery was really beautiful. The room was really big, and the bed has roses in it. Tae Kyung ordered it to be removed, or else he'll die.

"Wow, we can witness the sunset here." Mi Nyu whispered in happiness.

Tae Kyung looked at her, while she was mersmerized by the beauty of the scenery. He was smiling to himself. When Mi Nyu looked at him, he removed his eyes from her face and started fixing up their things. _That was so close. _Mi Nyu helped him until they're done.

"Ah, at last its finished." Tae kyung said, sitting beside Mi Nyu at the edge of the bed.

"Let's eat." Tae Kyung said and grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" Mi Nyu said, rushing to get her things.

* * *

><p>After walking for 3 minutes, they found a restaurant they want.<p>

"Mi Nyu, do you like to eat sushi?" Tae Kyung asked, teasing her.

Mi Nyu hiccuped and said "Yes, its really been a long time since I ate sushi."

They entered the restaurant and ordered the same dish. Then, Mi Nyu started getting again almost all the foods that are prone to Tae Kyung.

"Looks like you memorized all my allergies." Tae Kyung snorted and started to get some sushi from Mi Nyu. Then, he was about to eat the sushi when suddenly Mi Nyu shouted.

"Hyung-nim! Don't!"

"Why? I'm not allergic with this." Tae Kyung said.

"But... that's my favorite." Mi nyu mumbled.

Her mumble was loud enough to hear, so Tae Kyung put back all the sushi he got from Mi Nyu and said "You look skinny, so eat more."

"Really, hyung-nim? Thanks!" Mi Nyu said and started eating all the sushi. _She eats like a child._ Tae Kyung thought. Her presence made him smile, forgetting about his hunger. Just at that time, Mi Nyu noticed Tae Kyung's not eating.

"Hyung-nim, you want some?" Mi Nyu said, raising her chopsticks with sushi in it.

"No, I'm not hungry."

Just then they heard some noisy sound from someone's belly.

Mi Nyu heard it and quickly said "Hyung-nim, I heard that! Hahaha! Here, this is for you. And for you... and for you." Mi Nyu said then continued "I'm sorry, hyung-nim. I became greedy, I thought you still have food."

"Its fine. Besides, thanks for giving me this." Tae Kyung held his chopsticks and Mi Nyu saw she put her favorite sushi accidentaly in Tae Kyung's plate.

"Ah, hyung-nim! Please?" Mi Nyu shouted as she fights for her sushi.

They were now attracting more people as they bicker. When they noticed this they stopped to say sorry. Then Mi Nyu said "Pleaasseee", with puppy eyes on her face. Tae Kyung looked at her state then gave her the sushi. Mi Nyu suddenly became happy again and was smiling. _Since when did she learned that tactic?_ Tae Kyung thought as he ate his own share.

After eating, they were already walking back to the hotel when they found a good spot to watch sunset. Mi Nyu sat down at the bench and closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh air that comes from the nearby sea. Then she remembered that Tae Kyung was to ask her something.

"Hyung-nim, what do you want to say earlier?" Mi Nyu said and looked back at Tae Kyung, who has also closed eyes.

"Ah, I just want to know how your life went here in Africa."

"Oh, well, I teach kids faraway from here. I live near the desert."

"What?" Tae Kyung's eyes popped open. He imagined Mi Nyu getting sweaty because of the sun, the sandy and dusty ways she needed to pass. Tae Kyung looked at her and said "But, I think your travel here in Africa is worth doing, right?"

"Of course. I learned the value of sacrifice, love, generosity, and many other things from the people I interacted with." Mi Nyu said proudly. "Oh, here goes the sun." she continued.

They were watching it together, seeing nature's beauty. They were so happy, for they enjoyed a date after a year.

* * *

><p>When they already returned in the hotel, Mi Nyu was first to enter the room for she'll take a bath, and then the same goes for Tae Kyung after Mi Nyu finished.<p>

Then, they're already going to sleep. Mi Nyu got pillows from the bed and said to her star "Good night, hyung-nim!"

"What? Where are you sleeping?" Tae Kyung said, who also got some pillows from the bed.

"Hyung-nim, I'll sleep in the sofa. You can sleep in the bed."

Tae Kyung sat down beside her. Mi Nyu was surprised.

"You go sleep in the bed. I'll sleep here." Tae Kyung said.

"But hyung-nim-"

"Do you want us to sleep together in the bed?" Tae Kyung jokingly said as he moved his face near hers.

Mi Nyu's eyes widened by his sudden action and immediately went to the bed.

"Don't ever turn the lights off." Tae Kyung reminded Mi Nyu.

Tae Kyung had never ever slept on a sofa- it is his FIRST time. He's uncomfortable, but he did this for Mi Nyu's sake. He was already in the state of falling asleep when suddenly, the lights turned off. He lost his sleepiness and had his eyes open. He looked back to Mi Nyu, whom he thought was sleeping.

After that, Tae Kyung tried to sleep that night but he can't. He was so bored, but he can't talk with Mi Nyu since she's also tired. He was really bored that he planned to watch the television. He walked carefully in the dark. His eyes were improving since he ate spinach, and now, he used to like it. He reached for the remote and opened the television. The program is about the current news. He lowered the volume and continued watching it. After 10 minutes of watching, he glanced to Mi Nyu's direction, only to find a woman standing beside the love seat. Tae Kyung gasped.

"Hey, you surprised me!" Tae Kyung said.

"Sorry, hyung-nim. By the way, how did you come here from the sofa? It's dark."

"Oh, about that, I reminded you to NOT close the lights."

"Ah, I thought you were already sleeping, so I closed them." Mi Nyu shyly answered.

"Well, I thought you were sleeping already. How long have you been there standing? Sit beside me."

Mi Nyu sat down and forgot the answer. She scrolled through the channels. She was completely focused on the television screen.

"Hyung-nim! Look, its you! Wow, they already had the A.N. Channel in Africa! I never knew that!"

"You... never knew that?" Tae Kyung asked, astonished.

"Its because we're too busy teaching and helping people. Besides that, the television signal there is horrible."

Tae Kyung can't believe what Mi Nyu said. _So she really lived in a desert in her stay ._

While Tae Kyung was on his own world of astonishment, Mi Nyu was listening eagerly to the news.

**"Today is the 1st year anniversary of the A.N. Channel here in Africa! Let us interview the president of A.N. Entertainment about our angels, President Ahn!"**

**"Hello everyone. I'm president Ahn, and I'm here to answer all your answers about A.."**

**"So president Ahn, how did A. reach Africa?"**

**"Ah, actually, it was Tae Kyung's idea. He said that he wanted A. to be watched by every nation worldwide. But, he started with Africa. I don't know, maybe Africans are close to his heart.."**

"Hyung-nim, you really did that?" Mi Nyu said. But as she said those words, Tae Kyung's head fell in Mi Nyu's shoulders.

Mi Nyu smiled to herself and she turned off the television. _Hyung-nim must be really tired._

Mi Nyu took this chance to glance at his face without worries. She looked at his forehead, to his eyes, to his pointed nose... to his perfect lips. Looking at his face made the silent room have a beating sound. Mi Nyu smiled and whispered "I love you." in his ears.

To the almost asleep Tae Kyung, the words Mi Nyu said sounded like a plane that crashed. Or even worse than that. It was deafening, yet he liked the sound. He LOVED the sound. His lips started forming a smile he can't resist. He remembered his promise to her...

"I love you too." Tae Kyung said. It was hard for him to pull down his pride in an instant, but he just want Mi Nyu to hear that too.

"W-what?" Mi Nyu said, doubting again if she heard it right. She was about to put her finger to her nose when suddenly Tae Kyung grabbed her hand...

and kissed her.

Tae Kyung kissed her gently. After the kiss, Mi nyu was dumbstruck. She can't believe what had just happend.

"Go to sleep now." Tae Kyung ordered.

"Ah..ah yes." Mi Nyu said as she walked slowly to the bed.

Tae Kyung smiled and smiled to himself. Mi Nyu watched the fireworks that popped in her head. Then, both of them drifted off to sleep.

After an hour there is a frightening sound. Its like something or someone fell.

"Ah!" Tae Kyung shouted.

Mi Nyu was suddenly awake.

"Hyung-nim are you okay?" Mi Nyu said sleepily, getting out of the bed covers that wrapped her.

Tae Kyung didn't want to look helpless in front of Mi Nyu so he tried to stand up. But it was too late, Mi Nyu's already in front of him.

"Hyung-nim, why are you on the ground? I heard you scream."

"Me? Scream? I'm sleeping here all the time." Tae Kyung said drowsily so he won't be noticed.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe what you heard is a ghost." Tae Kyung joked her.

"What? A ghost?" Mi Nyu cried.

"Why... are you afraid of ghosts?" Tae Kyung joked her again.

"Huh no. Good night!" Mi Nyu said and quickly ran away.

_Why did she run? Uh, I might as well sleep too._

And after again an hour...

"Hyung-nim... are you awake?" Mi Nyu said with small voice.

"Hmm?" Tae Kyung replied, half awake in his senses.

"Would you mind if you sleep here... on the bed?" Mi Nyu said shyly.

Tae Kyung popped his eyes open in an instant. "What?"

"Well, I can't sleep, so would you mind that?"

"Well, okay." Tae Kyung said, standing up. Even though its awkward for him, he would still do it. _Its pigrabbit anyway._

Tae Kyung went to the other side of the bed. Both of them were looking away at each other.

"Why... do you want me to sleep here?" Tae Kyung asked, really curious.

"Well... um... I thought you're having a hard time sleeping there, so, you can just sleep here." Mi Nyu said under the bed covers.

"Hey, are you fine? Its so hot, yet you cover yourself like its winter." Tae Kyung said and continued "Hey, don't be afraid of me. "

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why are you covered like that?" Tae Kyung said and remembered their conversation earlier. "Don't tell me... are you really afraid of ghosts?" Tae Kyung slowly asked.

Mi Nyu cringed at the word "ghost". Tae Kyung was half amused and half regretted joking her like that.

Tae Kyung then said "Did you watched many horror movies here in Africa?" He went near her and remove the blankets that cover her face.

"Look, you're sweating." Tae Kyung said and wiped Mi Nyu's sweat. Then he said "I'm here, don't worry."

He went back to his original place in the bed. _Hope she won't be afraid anymore. Did I look too soft? _

Mi Nyu was touched to what Tae Kyung said. It also made her blush. She totally forgot about ghosts and before drifting to sleep, she said "Good night, hyung-nim."

"Good night Mi Nyu." Tae Kyung said and added with a small voice "Sweet dreams."

And the next day... Romantic dinner date! (included in honeymoon package xD)

* * *

><p>So... yeah, I know it sucks. Sorry for wrong grammars and typos (I tried to see if there are mistakes and if there are any, hope you still understand the fanfic) I know I use wrong choice of words, OFTEN TIMES. I hope I can improve my writing skills as I write this. Anyway, please still read it! Sorry it took me a long time to update. I never knew its somehow hard to type long. But still, I wanna share this fanfic.. So please, remember the 2rs: Read&amp;Review! :D I also changed some things about my fanfic: Its title and genre (as I said I'm not sure is this is going to be funny)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Hello again! Thanks for the people who read and review! :) P.S. I don't own anything... (except this :P) So, here is chapter 3! :D And I'm so so sorry for this super duper duper late update. I was into watching some new kdramas. :3

Chapter 2 Summary- Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu were forced to share the same room that is really a honeymoon package. They enjoyed a dinner together. Tae Kyung slept on a sofa but ended up on the bed due to Mi Nyu's fear of ghosts.

LionshadeSC- Thanks :)  
>Nandiferd- Yeah, he slept there. xD<br>Forever 4eva- Here it is! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3- TRUST<strong>

Mi Nyu dreamt a very good dream. In her dream, there was Tae Kyung, in Africa with her. She was smiling as she opened her eyes. She saw Tae Kyung's back beside her. She smiled to herself. _This must still be dream. I wish this dream is real. I wish he's really here. _She extended her hands to try if Tae Kyung was really there, even in her dream. She was taken aback how Tae Kyung seemed so real, and that's when she noticed she's in an unfamiliar room. _Huh, where am I?_ She was confused and she remembered that she was about to go to Korea. _Is this already Korea? _She stood up and went to see the view. _But, this is Africa. How come hyung-nim is with me?_ She looked at Tae Kyung, then at the window again, then at Tae Kyung again. After about staring at the window and at Tae Kyung for five minutes, Mi Nyu remembered it all. _Oh! Yeah, I remember now. He's here for m-... oh for something._

Mi Nyu jumped back to the bed and looked at Tae Kyung again. She really was happy to see him have a peaceful sleep. She was about to touch his eyes when suddenly Tae Kyung's eyes flashed open.

"What are you doing?" Tae Kyung said sleepily.

"Ah, I-I was just.. removing the dirt on your eye." Mi Nyu said, too obvious that it was an excuse.

"Really?" Tae Kyung touched his eyes. "There's nothing. Maybe, you were secretly watching me?" Tae Kyung said as he raised one of his eyebrows up.

"Huh, maybe I was wrong with what I saw. Sorry hyung-nim." Then she smiled sheepishly.

"Tch. You're getting better and better at your acting. Keep it up, pig rabbit." he said and stood up to get his own soap and towel.

Hwang Tae Kyung entered the bathroom and opened the shower,while Mi Nyu was left at the bed reading a text from Mi Nam. _Oh, it was sent just now. _The message says:

"Sis, how are you? Did you meet that punk? What, do you still like him? What did he do to you? Did you... SLEEP ON THE SAME BED? Is he doing anything weird? Is he showing concern for you? Is he treating you well? And... Did he... ki... ":*" YOU? If he.. did.. where? When? How long? How intimate?" Mi Nyu got red and was looking at her phone as if she saw something unpleasant and as if she's guilty to some of those things. She continued reading it.

"IF HE DID :* YOU... THEN HE'S DEAD! WAIT FOR ME THERE! I'M GONNA MAKE HIM EXPERIENCE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH HE'D NEVER IMAGINED! TAKE CARE SIS! AND REPORT TO ME IF HE DID SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T LIKE.

P.S.= ANSWER ALL THOSE QUESTIONS HONESTLY. NO SKIPPING OF QUESTIONS. I'M GONNA WAIT FOR YOU REPLY UNTIL MIDNIGHT OF THE NEXT DAY. IF YOU DON'T, EXPECT ME TO TELEPORT THERE. :* "

_Ah. Mi Nam oppa... As always. _Mi Nyu sighed and looked down. Then she noticed a red stain on the bed cover._What is this? _Mi Nyu took a closer look at it. _Was hyung-nim hurt?_ But before jumping into that conclusion easily, she thought of situations where you could see a red stain on the bed. _This must be from some wound. I'm not wounded. Blood... _

"BLOOD?" Mi Nyu shouted the whisper.

She immediately went crazy. _Ah, I can't let hyung-nim see this! What should I do? Huh? I need to use the bathroom._

She forgot that Tae Kyung was there. She immediately opened the bathroom door. She was really happy she could escape but she was startled to see Tae Kyung. Luckily she thought she didn't saw anything. She put her hands in her eyes.

"YAH! Why are you suddenly entering?" Tae Kyung asked, startled.

"Hyung-nim, I need to use the bathroom. AS IN NOW. Please. Are you already finished?" Mi Nyu said hurriedly as she continue to cover her eyes.

"Tch. First, you have no reason to cover your eyes like that. I'm already fully dressed." Tae Kyung irritably said.

Mi Nyu did no action and continued to cover her eyes.

"Aish. Just do it quickly! I'm about to brush my teeth when suddenly you popped in here." Tae Kyung said.

Mi Nyu had her eyes closed as she slowly entered the bathroom. She can't turn her back to him- he'll see it. =))

Tae Kyung was already moving out of the room when he noticed Mi Nyu's action.

"Hey, why are you like that? Are you hiding something?"

"Huh? No hyung-nim, its really nothing. Please go." Mi Nyu said, still with eyes closed.

"Yah, can't you trust me? Look I'm fully dressed. I'm not going anywhere unless you open your eyes."

Mi Nyu gave up and slowly opened her eyes, but to her surprise she saw no one. She smiled and continued on.

Meanwhile, Tae Kyung smirked to himself. Even though Mi Nyu still don't trust him, he believe that trust is gained at really not there instantly. He started brushing his teeth. He didn't knew that the toothpaste was just too spicy and cold at the mouth.

"AH!" Tae Kyung shouted.

"Hyung-nim, are you alright?" Mi Nyu shouted from the bathroom.

"Yah...Mi Nyu..." Tae Kyung bangs on the bathroom door.

"Hyung-nim, what happend? Why can't you talk properly?"

"Let..me..enter." he said as he continued banging the door.

"But... I just entered. How about for 5 minutes more? What happend anyway?"

"Tooth...paste.."

"Toothpaste? What's wrong with the toothpaste?" She innocently asked.

Tae Kyung stopped banging. _Its useless._

Tae Kyung jumped like crazy in the room. He really have no choice so he went to the bathroom door and tried to open it. He was surprised to know it wasn't locked. He opened the door with closed eyes.

Mi Nyu's eyes widen as Tae Kyung entered the bathroom. She immediately got the towel beside her and covered herself.

"Mi Nyu... sink! Where's the sink?" Tae Kyung asked as he tried to touch things and walk with closed eyes.

"Hyung-nim, go straight."

Tae Kyung washed his mouth eagerly as Mi Nyu stood there, blinking, looking at Tae Kyung's actions.

"Hyung-nim, are you alright?"

"What kind of toothpaste is this?"

"Um... hyung-nim, can you already go out?"

Tae Kyung exited the room with closed eyes. Then he went to the bed and noticed the terror stain.

_What is this?_ Tae Kyung wondered as he looked carefully at it. Mi Nyu just got out of the bathroom, and after seeing what Hwang Tae Kyung had been examining for a while, she jumped to the bed, covering the stain. She nervously smiled at Tae Kyung.

"What was that Mi Nyu?"

"Ah, hyung-nim, are you referring to the stain? Its from... from my lipstick." Mi Nyu quickly said, still smiling.

"Lipstick? You use lipstick? Ahh, I never thought Go Mi Nyu would use a lipstick." Tae Kyung said, laughing to himself.

"Hyung-nim, its a gift. I'm not really into using them, but since its a gift from the heart, I kept it. I just tried it on last night to see if it suites me. It would also be a waste if I just kept it like that."

"Then who gave it to you?" Tae Kyung asked. He was more interested on the person who gave it, not on the gift itself. _Who could be giving her a lipstick?_

"Actually... its from..." Mi Nyu said, thinking of a random person.

"From?" Tae Kyung anticipated.

"Yoo He Yi." Mi Nyu said her name. HER name. _Uh-oh, I can't take it back. Why did I say Yoo He Yi? Ah, I'm such a fool!_

Tae Kyung was dumbfounded. "YOO HE YI?" _What does she want from our lives again?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to those other angels, all of them were having a good time.<p>

"Woo hoo! **I missed England!**" Jeremy said, throwing his hands on the air as they travel to his house.

"Hey, are you sure we won't be bothersome to your parents?" Mi Nam asked, worried.

"My parents are out. They're having their... um... 5th honeymoon this year. No worries." Jeremy said as he winked at Mi Nam.

"Really? DAEBAK! We can have your house alone and do some party party like yeah!" Mi Nam said, dancing on his seat.

"Yah, don't forget Jeremy's sister!" Shin Woo interrupted while driving.

"You have a sister?" Mi Nam immediately asked, looking at Jeremy with those evil eyes.

"Yeah, I have a sis!" Jeremy said at Mi Nam. "But you don't stand a chance for her heart."

"And why?" Mi Nam asked, really curious.

"Well, she's madly into Tae Kyung." Shin Woo said, and continuing. "Anyway, I'm sure you won't like it if she likes you." Shin Woo snickered.

"Huh? Is there some problem with her?" Mi Nam asked.

"Well, she's a super duper fan girl." Jeremy replied. "Which means she'll be crazily in love with you."

"We're here." Shin Woo said.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'm full!" Mi Nyu cheerfully said.<p>

"Yah Mi Nyu, when did you got that lipstick from the devil fairy?" Tae Kyung asked.

"Ah... it was before I left Korea." Mi Nyu simply said.

"Really? I didn't saw it her on the airport the day you left."

"She gave it to me through Mi Nam oppa."

"Oh" was all Tae Kyung can say because they were interrupted by a waitress.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Hwang, we'd like to remind you of the dinner event that will be tonight. We especially reserved the whole restaurant for the two of you. Please choose the food you'd like to eat later here from the menu.**"Then the waitress handed them the menu.

"Mrs. Hwang?" Mi Nyu numbly said. Good thing that no one heard her.

"**Um... can we not attend it?**" Tae Kyung asked, also surprised from the 'Mr. and Mrs. Hwang'.

"Hyung-nim! Why not? It is a rare opportunity. I read that this hotel has really great food." Mi Nyu said, delighted, pleading again to Tae Kyung with those puppy eyes that Tae Kyung can't resist.

"**So, what's your decision?**" The waitress politely asked.

"**We'll go." **Tae Kyung said obediently, like he was hypnotized by Mi Nyu.

"YES! YES!" said Mi Nyu, who was super happy.

They picked out their choice and headed to a mall. Many people were looking at Tae Kyung on his always sophiscated clothes, but mainly looking because of his handsome face. Mainly because they're slowly noticing he looks like Hwang Tae Kyung, not knowing he really is the mighty leader. Tae Kyung didn't noticed the stares, he's used to them; but those gazes never escaped Mi Nyu's eyes. Mi Nyu bought some disguise to wear, while Tae Kyung never noticed Mi Nyu's not beside her.

"Hyung-nim, wait up!" Mi Nyu said after buying some items.

"Huh? Where did you go?"

Mi Nyu dragged him on the side, where people won't notice them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tae Kyung confusingly asked as he was being dragged.

"Hyung-nim, wear this." Mi Nyu showed him the disguise.

"This? Why?"

"Hyung-nim, don't you notice it? Many people are looking at you. You should wear a disguise. Here." Mi Nyu said as she put on the glasses on Tae Kyung. She did a two thumbs up while saying "You still look handsome!"

Tae Kyung was really flattered by the compliment. He cleared his throat and said "What about you? Don't you need any disguise too?"

"Its fine. No one knows me." Mi Nyu said, smiling.

"But many knows Mi Nam. Many knows his face, and, unfortunately, even though how much much opposite your manners are from each other, you share the same face. Many know he has a twin sister." Tae Kyung said this as he dragged Mi Nyu to a shop filled with accesories.

"You pick a disguise." Tae Kyung simply said, though what he really wants to say is, 'Pick a gift'.

"Here? How can I disguise myself with accesories?" Mi Nyu naively asked.

Tae Kyung can't find a way to answer her question, so he just said "Just choose anything." while avoiding her gaze.

"Then... should this work as a disguise?" Mi Nyu said, putting a mask with a rabbit design on her face.

Tae Kyung laughed so hard at Mi Nyu. "Yah, don't you think you will attract more people if you choose to wear that?" and continued laughing his head off.

Mi Nyu, on the otherhand, was so overwhelmed by Tae Kyung's laugh that she starts to do the pig rabbit nose. But, too bad, she has a mask on her face so the moment she put her hands on her nose, its not working. She panicked and tried over and over again.

Tae Kyung laughed more. "Yah, its not a pig rabbit. Its only a rabbit. Stop pressing the nose."

Mi Nyu was really in a state of panic so what she did was she got another mask- this time a pig mask and put it on Tae Kyung's laughing face. Tae Kyung stopped his laughter for a second.

"Yah, what is this?" He then continued laughing.

Mi Nyu removed the mask from her face and pressed the nose of the mask Tae Kyung wears again and again and again.

"Yah, yah! What are you doing?" Tae Kyung asked. This time, it was Mi Nyu who's having fun.

Tae Kyung removed the mask from his face, not knowing that Mi Nyu's face was so close with his. For a second, their eyes connected, and they can feel each other's breath touching their skin. Both removed the contact at the same time, turning their faces back on the other, with their hearts beating like crazy, daring to burst on their chests.

"C-Choose quickly." Tae Kyung said as he loosens up his necktie.

"Y-yes." Mi Nyu said as she busies herself with the items on the store.

Mi Nyu found a wig that served as her disguise. They ate some ice cream to cool themselves off. Then, Tae Kyung asked her to go first back on the hotel.

"Mi Nyu, you go first. I need to do something." Tae Kyung said.

"But, hyung-nim, what will you be doing?"

_How should I say this?_ "Um... Ah! Remember that I went here for some business? I need to attend on that. Don't worry- we still have 2 hours left before the dinner." Tae Kyung said, remembering his lie.

"Oh... can't I come with you?" Mi Nyu said, disappointment obvious on her face.

"Sorry, Mi Nyu. Its a private business."

"Why? Don't you trust me with that business?" Mi Nyu demanded.

_Looks like its not turning to the way I wanted it to._ Tae Kyung tried to answer this as calmy as possible. "Mi Nyu, its not that. Its work related so I don't want to bother you-"

Mi Nyu, sensing that it may lead to some quarrel, cut Tae Kyung off. "Its fine, hyung-nim. Sorry for misunderstanding you. I became too selfish getting all of your time." She then forced to smile.

_H-how can she say that? _"Too selfish getting all of my time? You know, you're right. Sometimes you know what, you're too sticky. You're becoming like a bubblegum too attached." Tae Kyung said that in all his anger.

Mi Nyu's cheeks started getting wet with tears. "Do you hate my presence that much?"

But Tae Kyung just left without saying a word.

* * *

><p>Okay so I cut this chapter guys because I'm so guilty for this late update. I don't want to drag this chapter even more for a day before I put it in here. Sorry for typos and wrong grammars, though I tried my best to correct them. Yeah so please I hope you're still reading my fanfic. Read and review! :)<p> 


End file.
